Change, Again
by IsmiHana
Summary: Sekuel dari CHANGE! Kenapa Kagami, Midorima, Aomine dan Kuroko pindah ke Kaijou? Terus, gimana sih cara Kise agar dapat kembali jadi cowok lagi? One-shot! AkaKi! Warning! Gajelas, garing, humor sedikit, OOC, Murasakibara terlupakan (?), author banyak nyemak, dan lain sebagainya. Don't like, don't read!


Suatu pagi yang cerah, ayam berkokok, burung berkicau, bebek bertelur…

Kise Ryouta bangun dari tidur untuk yang ke-6.181 kalinya. Lalu ia menyibakkan selimutnya, turun dari tempat tidur, dan…

**ADA YANG ANEH NIH.**

Kise memperhatikan dirinya top to toe di depan cermin dengan kening berkerut. Sungguh, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari itu.

"Aaaa…"

**LIHAT—DENGAR?! SUARANYA KOK JADI SEPERTI INI?!**

"Jangan-jangan…" bisik Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

**CHANGE****, AGAIN**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summary: ****Sekuel dari CHANGE! Kenapa Kagami, Midorima, Aomine dan Kuroko pindah ke Kaijou? Terus, gimana sih cara Kise agar dapat kembali jadi cowok lagi?**** One-shot! AkaKi!**

**Pairing: Akashi****xKise**

**Warning! Gajelas, ****g****aring, ****h****umor sedikit, OOC,**** Murasakibara terlupakan (?), author banyak nyemak,**** dan lain sebagainya**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**NOTE: Etto, author tidak akan muncul di bagian akhir, jadi biarkan author beri note di bagian awal. MOHON MAAF SEMAAF-MAAFNYA KAKEK BUYUT AUTHOR KALO ISI CERITA INI TERLALU GARING, GAJE, OOC, AUTHORNYA BANYAK MUNCUL, DAN TIDAK LEBIH BAGUS DARI CERITA SEBELUMNYA. Sudah liat warning-nya, kan? Jangan dilanjutkan kalau tidak suka cerita garing.**

**Bagi yang mau lanjut, ENJOY! Bagi yang tidak mau, SAYONARA! Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya yang (**_**semoga**_**) tidak lebih gaje dari cerita ini!**

**Terima kasih.**

**Sign,**

**Author**

* * *

"Ohayou—Ryouta, kau kenapa?" Akashi memeriksa Kise Ryouta yang sedang berada dalam form perempuannya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"**AKU JADI CEWEK-SSU YO, SEIJUUROCCHI! JADI ITU BUKAN MIMPI-SSU?!**"

"Sebentar. Kau juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku masuk Kaijou adalah mimpi?"

Kise gelagapan, "Eh, bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi." Akashi menarik pipi Kise lembut, "Kita akan menemukan penawarnya bersama."

**CUP.** Muka Kise sedikit memerah kala Akashi menghadiahkannya sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kanan.

"Oh, dan juga orang yang mengubahmu menjadi perempuan." Akashi menyambung sambil memainkan guntingnya (_dan author kabur_). Kise tertawa, "Oh ya, kurasa itu masuk hitungan-ssu!"

Ehm. Sepertinya author melupakan suatu fakta yang harusnya diberitahukan. Kenapa Kise dan Akashi bisa serumah? Yah, ceritanya Kise dipinta (_baca aja disuruh_) oleh Akashi untuk tinggal di apartemennya selama keluarga Kise masih pergi dari rumah (_dan itu rumah kosong deh T_T_). Tapi seminggu lagi keluarga Kise akan segera pulang ke rumah.

Dan mereka harus menemukan cara untuk mengubah Kise kembali jadi cowok sebelum itu. **Bersama.**

Kise merinding sendiri membayangkan kemungkinan kalau ia masih jadi perempuan dan keluarganya sudah pulang. Bisa-bisa ia dilaporkan menghilang tidak jelas entah ke mana dan sebagainya. Tapi ia percaya pada Akashi yang akan membantunya menemukan cara untuk mengubahnya kembali menjadi laki-laki. Kise mendesah.

"Kau nggak makan?" suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, baiklah! Kau yang masak, ya?" Kise bergegas mendatangi koibitonya di kamar makan. Akashi sudah menghidangkan sarapan ala barat di atas meja. Ada daging, telur, dan tomat. Tak lupa segelas jus lemon segar di dalam teko. Kise bergegas melahap sarapannya, kemudian mereka berdua berangkat bersama-sama ke Kaijou.

* * *

**OKE SEPERTINYA ADA YANG ANEH DI SEKOLAH KISE SEKARANG.**

"Lho? Kok ada Aominecchi-ssu? Kurokocchi? Midorimacchi? Kagamicchi juga-ssu?"

Akashi menoleh, memperhatikan anak buahnya yang ngumpul semua di Kaijou (_pengecualian Kagami n' Murasakibara yang terlupakan T_T_).

"Kalian sekolah di sini juga, heh?"

"Eh, ceweknya canteek~" Aomine salah fokus, malah memperhatikan Kise top to toe.

"**Daiki.**" semua bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitar Akashi. Kise merinding sendiri.

"Ya, kita dipindahin ke sini. Ada pertukaran pelajar, gitu."

**AUTHOR APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH**

"Sou-ssu ka…" Kise tidak pernah ingat Kaijou pernah ikut pertukaran pelajar antarsekolah sebelumnya, "**EH?! KABAR SEIRIN GIMANA DONG-SSU?!**"

Kagami malah memperhatikan ia lekat-lekat, lalu noleh ke Akashi, "Nih sapa ya? Kayaknya gue pernah liat."

"Ini **pacarku**." Akashi membalas tegas, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Semua melongo.

"H, hah?! Pacarmu cewek moe kayak gini?!" seru Aomine kaget sambil maju ke dekat kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Kenapa, Daiki? Iri?" sindir Akashi, membuat Aomine memerah mukanya, "E, enggak kok. Biasa aja kali."

"Kise-kun di mana?" itu suara Kuroko yang datar. Semua langsung terdiam.

"Iya juga, ya. Tuh orang di mana…" gumam Kagami dan Aomine kompak. Kise kepingin facepalm, _Padahal kan Kagamicchi bilang dia pernah ngeliat aku… Duh…_

"Gak masuk. Sakit." balas Akashi, "Ini sepupunya, Kise _Reichi_."

Empat pasang mata itu langsung memperhatikan Kise yang speechless, "Ehehe… yoroshiku-ssu!"

"Hoo… Ini sepupunya. Manis jug—" **DUKGH!** Aomine langsung kena sikutan di perutnya, sementara kedua mata Akashi yang indah berkilat sadis.

**KRIIIIINGGG! **Bel masuk menginterupsi pertemuan mereka.

"Kita masuk saja ke kelas." Midorima menyahut sedatar Kuroko. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam bangunan Kaijou.

* * *

"Hari ini, ada perubahan posisi duduk." jelas guru di kelas Kise, "Berhubung karena adanya anak baru. Jadi dengar baik-baik."

Kise langsung menyimak kata-kata selanjutnya sambil berharap, _Semoga aku gak dipisah dengan Seijuurocchi…_

"Aomine Daiki di samping Kise Reichi!"

**DEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEGDEG!**

**WHAT THE HECK—**

"Yo." Aomine menyapa dengan muka datar yang agak… nakal. Sementara Akashi memasang tampang _awas-kau-Daiki-sempat-kau-mencuri-nya-akan-kubunuh-kau-dengan-gunting-ku-yang-tak-pernah-karatan-ini-mengerti_.

"Kagami Taiga di samping Aomine Daiki."

**DUH. KOK TAMBAH MENGERIKAN SIH.**

Aura tajam Akashi tambah menjadi-jadi melihat Kagami CCP aka curi-curi pandang ke arah Kise.

Ancurr.

"Akashi Seijuuro di samping Midorima Shintarou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya di samping Akashi Seijuuro."

Oh lengkap sudah. Kise menghela napas. Syukurlah ia nggak diapit sama duo ahobaka itu, atau harinya akan menjadi… mengerikan.

Karena sepertinya, mereka tertarik dengan Kise.

**AUTHOR I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU.**

**CREP!**

—itu suara gunting Akashi yang cetar membahana nempel di laptop author.

* * *

**TERUS, CERITA INI LANJUT GAK?**

**YA LANJUT DONG!**

* * *

"Baiklah. Sekarang, tentukan partner kalian."

**DEG!** Lagi-lagi Kise menciut melihat Aomine mendatangi mejanya. Namun ia mendesah lega dan bersorak "**Horeee…!**" (_dalam hati_) melihat Akashi datang "menjemputnya".

"Seijuurocchi!" serunya gembira, bergelayut manja di lengan koibitonya. Sementara langkah Aomine terhenti melihat kedatangan Akashi dan… yah, tentunya aura yang sangat mengerikan dari si Rambut Merah.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Ryouta." Kise mendengar bisikan kecil dari Akashi. 'Gadis' itu tersenyum, mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga akan berusaha menjauhi _mereka_, Seijuurocchi."

Aomine malang~ Kagami juga malang~

* * *

Tapi usaha mereka **pastinya** tak akan berhenti sampai di situ aja.

**Tch.** Udah tahu Kise itu pacarnya Akashi

"Yooo… Kise!—err, boleh kupanggil Reichi aja gak?" tiba-tiba Aomine muncul dari belakang dan memanggilnya. **Omaigat. Dia sudah belajar misdirection.** Kise sama sekali tidakmenyadari kedatangannya.

"J, jangan-ssu… Nanti kita dikira bukan teman-ssu… Lagipula, Seijuurocchi bakal marah-ssu yo…" ujar Kise sambil blushing plus sparkling. Aslinya sih, mau pasang tampang ngeles, tapi kayaknya strategi itu gak efektif.

Efeknya: Aomine malahan tepar sambil shalala blink-blink (?) ke mana-mana.

"Tolonglah, Reichi."

"Eh?"

"Tinggalkan Akashi dan jadilah milikku."

"**NAJONG!**" Kise melempar Aomine ke atap sekolah, membuatnya pingsan sejenak. Sementara si pelaku pelemparan berlari ke koibitonya dan langsung curhat.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Selanjutnya serahkan padaku." balas Akashi dengan en (?) yanderenya. Lantas pergi ke tempat Aomine berada. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan—Kise sih tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AMPUUUUUNNNN!**"

Besoknya, Aomine dilaporkan tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Demam selama tiga hari penuh.

* * *

Mungkin Kagami melihat kalau ini adalah kesempatannya.

_Mungkin_ ini memang kesempatannya untuk mendekati Kise 'Reichi'.

… **OH, JANGAN HARAP. AKASHI TAKKAN MEMBERIKAN APA-APA PADAMU SELAIN RASA SAKIT.**

"K, Kise Reichi, ya?" sapa Kagami saat olahraga, sementara 'gadis' manis itu sedang duduk di bangku. Memperhatikan pahlawannya lari marathon.

"Ada apa-ssu?" Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan kedua mata emasnya yang unyu-unyu.

**PLEK.** Kagami tepar.

_Dia~ dia~ dia~ t'lah mencuri hatiku~_

"Ehm, maaf. Begini, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

**D'ZIIIIIIINGGG.** Kise merasa tensimeter Akashi naik. Aura yanderenya mulai menguar liar.

_Seijuurocchi selalu tahu apa saja, ya. Padahal ini kan radius 200 meter darinya, _piker Kise sambil senyum-senyum. Ia semakin bangga dengan pangeran tampan nan _tinggi_(?)nya…

"A, ada waktu luang tidak?" Kagami kembali bertanya dengan muka blushing.

"Eh, maaf-ssu. Aku janji mau kerjakan PR di rumah Seijuurocchi-ssu…" balas Kise sambil melirik Akashi yang sudah siap dengan gunting kesayangannya. Kagami ikut menoleh dan menyadari ada aura tak beres di situ.

Sayangnya, ia kurang pintar (_a.k.a baka :v_)

"J, jyaa, lusa bagaimana? Aku… bermaksud mengajakmu—"

"Tidak, maaf-ssu… Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Seijuurocchi-ssu yo…" Kise membalas dengan senyum hangatnya. Membuat Kagami meleleh dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan.

Sorenya, Akashi berhasil membuat Kagami 'tewas' dengan gunting-guntingnya yang tajam lagi berbahaya. Ia ditemukan tergeletak di atap sekolah dengan tusukan-tusukan pada kulitnya. Miris.

Dan sekali lagi Kise terselamatkan dari cowok-cowok lain yang berusaha mendekatinya.

* * *

**TIDAK UNTUK SELAMANYA. HAHA.**

**UNTUK TIGA HARI INI, AOMINE DAN KAGAMI MEMANG TIDAK ADA.**

Tapi kan, ada Midorima dan Kuroko…?

"Midorima Shintarou bersama Kise Reichi."

Kise tersedak. **WHA—?!** Pelajaran Kimia kali ini dia akan berpartner dengan Midorima?

Akashi mengawasi (bekas) wakil kapten basket Teikou itu dengan pandangan curiga. Midorima pasti punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan, melihat tingkah tsunderenya pada Kise.

**-TAK SALAH LAGI-**

"Ini harus kau campur dengan larutan yang warna kuning nanodayo. Mereka akan menghasilkan endapan di dasar labu." ujar Midorima pada si 'gadis' sambil mencampurkan setabung cairan putih dengan larutan berwarna kuning.

"Ooh… sugoi…" pekik Kise tertahan saat endapan terbentuk.

"I, itu bukan apa-apa, nodayo." si rambut hijau membalas sambil menoleh ke arah lain dengan pipi merona. Kalau saja Akashi adalah seorang houshitsu (_jangan crossover author_), pasti guntingnya sudah terlempar dan menari-nari di sekitar Midorima sebelum mencabiknya habis.

"Boleh kucoba-ssu?"

"Hati-hati. Bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu nanodayo."

Kise segera mengambil kedua cairan yang dimaksud Midorima. Sayang gelasnya terlempar ketika ia hendak menuangkan cairan yang berwarna putih.

"Cih," decih si 'gadis', sementara ia mencoba menangkap gelas yang jatuh agar tidak bertubrukan dengan lantai. Namun Kise terpeleset dengan teriakan, "**KYAAA!**" dan jatuh ke lantai—

—kalau saja tidak ditangkap Midorima.

(_Padahal Akashi ada di dekat situ lho ;) _)

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Midorima pada si 'gadis'.

"Eh? Y, ya, tidak apa-apa-ssu…"

"…"

"… yakin bertahan dengan pose ini?"

**CKRIS.**

Muka Midorima memerah ketika menyadari **satu kelas** memperhatikannya sedang menangkap Kise dengan gaya 'dramatis'.

Tensimeter Akashi meningkat drastis.

* * *

Dan esoknya, Midorima muntah-muntah terus di kelas. Pada akhirnya, ia dipulangkan karena khawatir sakitnya makin parah.

Seringai puas nan evil terpasang di bibir sang Emperor.

"Uh, Seijuurocchi. Dia nggak apa-apa kan-ssu?" Kise muncul dengan takut-takut di balik Akashi, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya membelai helaian pirang milik Kise.

"**Tenang, Ryouta. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.**"

* * *

The last is victim is (_probably_) Kuroko Tetsuya.

As y'know, Kise adalah manager (_sementara_) dari tim Kaijou yang sekarang sedang main basket. Dan ketika Kuroko dipasang main, 'gadis' berambut pirang itu langsung berseru semangat, "**KUROKOCCHIIII! SEMANGAT-SSU, SEMANGAT!**" sebelum mulutnya ditutup oleh Akashi yang memasang tampang… eumh, yandere.

Walhasil, Kuroko diabaikan Akashi selama seharian penuh.

(_Tapi Kise nggak jera-jera juga :v_)

"Kok, aku gak disorakin, manager?" dua hari kemudian, Moriyama bertanya dengan muka merana ketika sang 'gadis' tengah membagi-bagikan minuman ke para regular yang baru selesai latihan. Kise hanya tertawa gugup, merasa bersalah sekaligus malu karena tingkahnya tempo hari.

"Udah ah. Terserah Kise-san mau nyorakin siapa, kan? Jangan lupa yang piket hari ini." ujar Kasamatsu sambil berkemas. Akashi berjalan pergi dan mulai memungut bola basket yang bertebaran.

"Kubantu ya, Seijuurocchi…" Kise mengekori koibitonya dengan setia, sementara anak-anak lain bersiap-siap pulang.

Suasana begitu sepi, sementara Akashi dan Kise membersihkan bola-bola basket yang berada dalam keranjang.

"Hei," bisik Akashi pelan, membuat Kise menoleh, "Besok, orang tuamu pulang, lho."

Kise tersentak, menyadari seminggu ini mereka belum menemukan apa-apa. 'Gadis' pirang itu menunduk sambil mengelap bola. Ngeri.

_Apa kata Ayah dan Ibu kalau tahu aku…?_

"Menjadi perempuan bukan berarti kau kehilangan kemampuan, kan?"

"Kemampuan?"

Dan sebuah bola basket terlontar ke arah Kise.

"Ya. Perfect Copy-mu. Kau masih memilikinya, bukan?" Akashi membalas, memungut sebuah bola di sampingnya, "Coba kau praktekkan."

Akashi bermain dengan kecepatan luar biasa, membuat Kise melongo. 'Gadis' itu memperhatikan langkah-langkah sang Emperor saat beraksi, dan perlahan mengikutinya.

Saat itulah sesuatu terjadi.

"Ne, Seijuurocchi! Ayo one-on-one, ssu!"

Akashi menoleh, merasa ada yang aneh.

Dan terkejut melihat permainan Kise.

* * *

**-BESOK-**

"Reichi mana?" Aomine bertanya spontan ke Akashi.

"Kok dia nggak ada?" Kagami ikut-ikut.

"Oha-Asa mengatakan hari ini Pisces akan mendapat musibah. Akashi, mungkinkah Kise-san adalah seorang Pisces?"

"Kise-kun, sudah sembuh?"

Di hadapan Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, dan Kuroko kini bukanlah seorang gadis (_lagi_). Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata emas dan senyum shalala blinknya yang selalu ditebar ke mana-mana. Seorang Kise Ryouta yang sehat, kuat, dan rajin menabung (?).

"Eh—**Kise?!**"

Kise hanya nyengir-nyengir, sementara ia dipelototin sama Aomine, Kagami, dan Midorima.

"Kok malah kau yang muncul?!" seru Aomine sebal, "Reichi mana?!"

"Masa dia sakit, sih?!"

"Kalau ia seorang Pisces, itu bisa terjadi nanodayo."

Kise dan Akashi berpandangan. Si rambut pirang mengerling sementara koibitonya hanya mengangkat bahu. Tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, Shintarou. Apa kata oha-asa tentang Sagitarius dan Gemini hari ini?"

Midorima memasang tampang agak heran, lalu bicara setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lucky item Sagitarius hari ini adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Gemini… Sementara lucky item Gemini adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah, nodayo."

Kise tertawa, "**Sasuga Midorimacchi!**"

"Cocok sekali." gumam Akashi sambil tersenyum. Midorima memang mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, pertanyaanku belum dijawab, nih! Reichi mana?"

"Oh, dia pindah ke Kyoto karena orang tuanya akan dinas di sana!" celetuk Kise ngasal.

"Kau nggak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi, Daiki." Akashi menimpali dengan suara **CKRIS!** kecil dari gunting di tangannya. Lalu ia membawa Kise pergi dari mereka.

"Oi, oi!"

"… apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun sangat mesra, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

Keempat anak itu cengok bersamaan.

* * *

"**AUTHOR! JANGAN SEMBUNYI! AKU TAHU KAU YANG MENGUBAHKU JADI CEWEK! BENAR KATA YUUKI KEITARO! SEMUA INI SALAHMU! KUBUNUH KAU! HIYAAAATTT!**"

"Tak usah repot-repot, Ryouta." Akashi membalas sambil mengeluarkan guntingnya.

**CREP!**

Sedetik kemudian, gunting itu menembus kepala author. (_T_T_)

"Strike," gumam Akashi pelan dengan senyum evilnya yang khas. Lantas menarik Kise ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Daisuki da… Seijuurocchi."

"Boku mo."

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Kise: Emh, karena authornya sudah dikuburkan, kami hanya berharap cerita ini tidak begitu gaje dan kebanyakan OOC-nya.**

**Akashi: Tenang saja. Aku selalu benar. *ckris***

**Kise: *sweatdrop* Po, pokoknya, kalo ada yang mau review atau protes, datangi aja kuburan authornya dan langsung complain sama dia, ya! Alamatnya ada di bawah sini nih… *sambil nunjuk ke lantai***

**Kuroko: *mendadak muncul* The last is…**

**Kisedai + Kagami: THANK YOU FOR READING! HAPPY ENDING!**

…

…

**Kise: SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI-SSU, MURASAKIBARACCHI?!**

* * *

**P.S. Jangan lupa kunjungi kuburan author, ya!**


End file.
